Kami's Gift
by dmvp
Summary: Naruto almost died at the age of three but was saved by a winged man. Kami won't sit back and let him get hurt anymore. Powerful Naruto. NaruHarem Lemons later. was rewritten from my first story Angel's gift, I added new ideas and got rid some old ones.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - DON'T own Naruto…..even though I want to…

'_**Jutsu**__'_

'_Thoughts'_

'Normal talking'

**Kami's Gift**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure also known as the Village hidden in the Leaves. Children were running around while their parents watch nearby. Workers helped to rebuild the village as today is the tenth day after the Kyuubi attacked.

----------------------------------------------------------

(Hokage's office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, nicknamed the Professor, was the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha standing at 163.1 cm in white robes played with the baby in his arms.

"You can come out now Jiraiya" the old man said. Walking out of the shadows is a man with long white spiky hair, a head band with a kanji that stands for oil, and red and green clothes. He was known at the legendary sannin Jiraiya, summoner of the Toads and is well known for being the author of the pervert orange book echi echi paradise.

"What are you gonna do about Naruto??" asked Jiraiya as he stared at the blond baby in his sensei's arms.

"I really don't know, but I don't want the villagers to know about him yet," said the Hokage as he looked down at the Naruto giggling back at him.

"Well I was kinda wondering if I can take him on a trip with me…" said Jiraiya.

"But his father wanted him to grow up in the village," replied the Hokage.

"I'll bring him back before the gennin exams," Jiraiya said almost begging.

"Fine, but you can't turn him into a pervert or his mom is gonna come back and castrate me," said the Hokage in a fearful voice as he handed Naruto over.

"Hehe, I'll try not to," Jiraiya giggled as he accepted Naruto into his arms.

Just as Naruto was handed over a mysterious figure leaped away from the window back to his master but as he jumped off, part of his pants was stuck into the window causing him to fall and crash face first into the roof.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya turn around to barely catch a glimpse of a person jumping of the roof leaping away across the village. It didn't take long for the old man to figure out that it's was one of Danzou's spies.

"Jiraiya, this is bad if Danzou finds out about Naruto. I know for sure that Danzou will want me to hand Naruto over to him to make him into the weapon," Sarutobi said in a rush.

"What are we going to do now then, sensei?" asked Jiraiya asked as he put Naruto into his crib.

"I'll take care of this and it seems I have to tell them," Sarutobi said as he called his secretary to call in the council.

"But sensei, if you do that then Naruto might get killed," Jiraiya tried to argue back.

"Look if I don't tell about it today then sooner or later someone is bound to find out," Sarutobi said as he carries Naruto out into the meeting room.

'_But at first he said he didn't want to tell him and now he said he will tell them sensei you are sure twisted aren't you…'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Sigh, I hope you know what your doing sensei," Jiraiya whispered to himself as he followed the Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------

(In a dark building Far East of Konoha)

"Speak," the man said as he sported a bandaged right eye and a missing arm.

"Danzou-sama, I have found that the Hokage is hiding a baby from us as it is the jailor of the Kyuubi." the root member said as he kneeled before his master.

"Oh Sarutobi, how foolish of you to think that I would have never figure out," Danzou chuckled evilly to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------

(In the council meeting room)

Sarutobi sat in the middle with Jiraiya holding Naruto standing next to him.

"Hokage-sama what have you called us here for?" asked Hiashi.

"Today, I have called you here to tell you that in fact that the Yondaime did not killed the Kyuubi," Sarutobi announced as a collective gasp went around the room. Except for Danzou who smirk at the man called Sarutobi.

"But Hokage-sama how can that be, if the Kyuubi was not killed than what happen to it?" asked Inoichi.

Taking Naruto from Jiraiya's arms and showed him to the council.

"This is Naruto; he holds the Kyuubi in his stomach for the Kyuubi cannot be killed. The Yondaime's last wish was to see Naruto as a Hero," Sarutobi explained as reactions were quickly showing on the faces of those present.

"KILL HIM, HE'S A DEMO..!" shouted a civilian member as Sarutobi slammed his hand down onto the table not letting the man continue.

"He is not a demon! He just holds the Kyuubi in him as Minato's seals are well known to be strong enough to hold back the power of the Fox," Jiraiya yelled out in the place of Sarutobi.

"I say we should make him into the village's weapon," stated Danzou.

"Never will I hand Naruto over to you," Jiraiya said as he leaked some killing intent. Danzou frown and kept quiet.

"Now I will make this an S-class secret as from now on no one I MEAN NO ONE can speak of this. The punishment is death," Sarutobi said in a commanding voice leaving no room for arguments. The council filed out of the room as Jiraiya stared at his sensei.

"So I guess I can't take him with me now," Jiraiya whispered as he stared at the door.

-------------------------------------------------------

(One day later)

News about the Kyuubi sealed into the baby was known by everyone except those too young to understand. Sarutobi was still unaware of the hatred the villagers had for the little blond as he went on to put Naruto into the orphanage.

-------------------------------------------------------

(Three years later)

Naruto was walking outside at night as he was kicked out of the orphanage for giving a girl water.

*Flashback*

Naruto got up from his bed in the closet consisting of a pile of ripped cloth. He walk towards the bathroom as he heard someone crying as he was curious, a trait he got from harboring the Kyuubi, Naruto went to see a little girl about his age sitting up against the wall as she cried into her arms.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked her as she looked up at him. She nodded her head as she look down at the ground. She had two buns on top of her head and was about a year older then him. "I had a nightmare," he heard her say.

"Ummm…do you want water?" as he saw her lips were dry. She nodded her head again as he ran to his closet and came back with a bottle of water. Normally one watching this would be moved by the sight of the boy worrying for the distress girl but not this time because the woman watching this hated the boy for what had happen to her husband and daughter. She ran over to the boy and grabs hold of his wrist and pulled him up into the air.

"How dare you try to poison her you demon," she shout at Naruto.

"But I was just trying to..." Naruto tried to explain as the woman slapped him across the face causing him to crash into the wall.

"Don't you dare talk back to me! I'm sick you taking care of you when you always cause trouble but no more from now on your not allowed back in here!" she shouted at him as she point towards the door. He slowly left as a tear slid down his face. But the woman didn't just let him go like that as she kicked him flying outside.

"Come on Tenten, you shouldn't talk to a demon like him," she told the little girl as she pulled Tenten into the bed room where all the female orphans sleep.

*Flashback end*

So now he stuck outside in the cold with nothing but his white T-shirt and khaki shorts.

'_What am I going to do now?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you sir," Naruto apologized.

"Oh it's quite alright youn…" said as he got a closer look at the boy.

"It's you! Demon how dare you try to attack me!" the man shouted as Naruto noticed people crowed around him.

"Have you come back to finish what you started three years ago?!" shouted a woman.

"Just go die you demon!" another man shouted as Naruto slowly back away as he knew what the outcome would be if he didn't get away.

"I'm going to kill you!" a random person shouted as they advance on him. Beating him with everything they could get their hands on. Naruto was experience pain coursing through his body as blood was gushing out like water. He was sure he was going to die this time as he felt he was getting very sleepy.

"STOP THIS MADNESS THIS INSTANT!!" a deep voice shouted as a bright light erupted, blinding all those present. Sarutobi in his office saw the flash of light as he called for a squad of Anbu members and rushed to the scene. The light died down as a figure floated in the air. He had two pair of white wings, dress in white robes.

"This have gone on long enough and this time I'll will stop this foolishness," the man said as his voice carried through the village as all the civilian and shonobi in the village crowed the streets watching. The man descended down to Naruto as Sarutobi jumped in between them blocking his path.

"Move aside, Do not worry I will not harm the boy," the winged man said and Sarutobi slowly stepped aside letting the man bend down to Naruto as he held out his hand over Naruto. His hand emitted a white light as he cured all of Naruto's wounds.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked. The man stood up hold Naruto in his arms as he jumped into the air.

"I am a messenger of Kami-sama, you humans may know me as an angel," the man said as noise erupted in the village.

"BE QUIET!" Sarutobi shouted as the village went into silence.

"Angel-sama what would you want with Naruto?" asked Sarutobi looking up at the angel.

"Kami-sama have sent me to get Naruto and punish this village that have caused him all this pain and suffering," stated the angel. The whole village gasps and shouted back at the angel.

"QUIET!" the angel shouted and the village once again grew quiet.

"BUT HOW CAN YOU PUNISH US FOR GETTING RID OF THE DEMON!!" a man shouted as he fell to the ground writhing in pain, foam started to bubble out of his mouth and he eyes rolled back and he slump down dead.

"Does anyone else want to say anything!?" the angel asked as no one said anything and quickly shook their head.

"Can you explain more angel-sama?" asked Sarutobi. The angel looked down and nodded.

"Kami-sama have watch Naruto, since the day he was born and everything that has happen till now. Kami-sama was not happy how most of you treated him and has sent me down here to punish all that has wrong Naruto. Kami-sama will free Naruto of the Kyuubi." the angel explained. The village once again was shock to say for they didn't know what punishment the angel was going to give.

"Angel-sama you can't kill all the villagers." Sarutobi said as most the village sigh as their Hokage sided with them. Oh boy how wrong they were.

"And why not?" the angel asked.

"I do not care if you killed them for they have hurt Naruto but if you do then the village's population will suffer," Sarutobi explained. The village could not believe their ears. Now they were royally screwed.

"I do not care as I am here to do what Kami-sama pleases," the angel replied. Shouts of apology erupted from those who wrong Naruto.

"Now is too late for you to apologize. I cannot understand how human stupidity can be so much. How can you not see that this boy here is nothing but an innocent little boy. All there is to it is the fact in his stomach is the Kyuubi. Can you not tell the difference between a scroll and what is sealed inside?" the angel belittle the villagers. The villagers stand in silences realizing how wrong they were and now it's too late.

"Prepare to die," the angel said as he raises his hand in the air and everyone tense up. But luckily Naruto awoke and stop the angel from sending them to their doom.

"Mister, don't kill them," Naruto said as everyone in the village was shocked at what the boy had said. The angel looked down at the boy in his arms.

"Why do you want me to spare them boy when they have beat you to the point of death, neglect you, starve you, and called you all these names?" the angel said as the villagers felt his killing intent rise at them. The boy looked sadly at village and they felt even sorrier for causing all his pain. But luckily for them again he spoke out on their behalf.

"I know they hate me and I know they don't want me to live anymore," Naruto started to say as the village only grew more depress. "But I understand that everyone deserves a second chance. If you can forgive then it is the best to forgive and not keep it in your heart," Naruto said. The whole village gasp, was this a three year old boy talking? He sounded like he live through all the pains of the world. Sarutobi smiled at Naruto and the angel put his hand down to his side as he laughed.

"Boy you are the most interesting human I have ever met. Ok, for the boy I will look pass this just once but shall it ever happen again, you shall have no one to beg for your puny lives," stated the angel glaring at the village as they nodded their heads. The angel flew towards the sky still carrying Naruto only to be stop by Sarutobi's voice.

"Angel-sama, where are you taking Naruto?" asked the aged Hokage. The angel looked down at Sarutobi.

"Kami-sama has wished to see the boy. I shall return him when Kami-sama is finish talking to him," the angel replied.

"What does Kami-sama want to talk to Naruto for?" asked Sarutobi only for the angel to continue flying towards the sky.

"Kami-sama shall talk to him about his parents and his life to come," the angel said as he disappear from there sight.

Sarutobi gasp and called for a village meeting right away. As the villagers were already there it took a little while for everyone to get to the village's center. Sarutobi stood in the center as the rest of the council surround themselves around him in a semi circle.

"Today I will tell you a SSS- class secret about Naruto's parentage," Sarutobi started as the crowed focused on their Hokage. "His Mother was Uzumaki Kushina and his father was known as the Yellow flash, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

The crowed gasped as all those years they have be beating their hero's legacy. The council got the shocked of their lives, who knew they hated the son the Yondaime. Danzou growl as he plans are going to need to be remade.

----------------------------------------------------------

(In heaven)

Naruto sat in the angel's arms as he was flying through the clouds. Naruto let out a small giggle as it felt great flying. The angel landed down on the cloud and put Naruto down and gave him a nudge towards the door. Naruto looked back to see that the angel had left him alone and as he was curious he pushed open the gigantic doors.

He walked through the hallway to approach a lady about 25 years of age in white robes that wrapped around her every curve like a second skin. She had beautiful blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was known as Kami and she was sitting on the throne waiting for Naruto to come to her. Naruto for one never ever saw someone who held such beauty before and if he was old enough to understand about birds and bees then he would defiantly get a nose bleed. He saw her motion for him to come closer and he did.

"Naru-kun come here," said Kami as she motion him closer till he was right in front of her. "I know all about what happen in your life and I'm very sorry it turned out this way. Can you forgive me?" Kami asked the little boy.

"There's nothing to forgive, you never did anything to me," Naruto answered back as he saw the lady smile.

"Thank You Naru-kun. Ok, What I'm going to tell you right now is going to be of a shock to you but don't say anything till I finish okay?" Kami asked and saw him nod his head. "Your mother Kushina Uzumaki was from whirlpool village and came to konoha to seek refuge from the war. She then met and fell in love with your father, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. But then Kyuubi attack the village and your father did all that he could do which was to seal the Kyuubi into you." explained Kami as she saw shock appear on Naruto face.

"So I am a Demon!" Naruto said in a bare whisper.

"NO!" Kami shouted as Naruto jumped at the sudden change in volume. She calmed herself and picked up Naruto and hugged him to her. After awhile she looked at Naruto in the eye and explained "You are not a demon you understand! You and the Kyuubi are two different beings." Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Then why did Kyuubi attack Konoha?" questioned Naruto.

"The Kyuubi like other tail beast are my creations. They are sent down to your world to be guardians. But some evil wicked people want to use them to harm the world," Kami said as Naruto played with her hair. She petted his head to find him purring. She guessed that what happens when you have a fox sealed inside you.

"But how did they…do that aren't your…..guardians stronger….then…humans?" Naruto said in between purring. Kami giggled at how cute he was and continue to explain to him. "Yes they are but since they have been down there for so long they have established bloodlines for those humans who impress them. One of the bloodlines Kyuubi had created called the Sharingan, had a special ability to be able to control beast and the Kyuubi got caught and was sent to Konoha to destroy it."

"Who would do something so evil?" asked Naruto as he listened carefully to her explaining things even though some words he did not understand.

"Uchiha Madara but he is not the only one who can control beasts as your Shodaime also had a bloodline that lets him control wood and beasts." She said and Naruto sat in silence.

He laid his back into her chest and she giggled as she petted his head. "Naru-kun I want to remove the Kyuubi from you is it okay?" she asked. Once again Naruto nodded. She smiled at him and stood up and carried him to another room where there was a bed for him to lay on while she removes the fox from him.

"This is going to hurt a little," she warned as Naruto nodded and she put a hand on his stomach. It glowed white and red light started to come out of his tummy and she raised her hand higher and more red came out. Naruto wince as it hurt and tickled at the same time. The seal that held the Kyuubi cracked and disappear letting out a massive shockwave of red light.

There in all her glory stood Kyuubi who was about the same age a Kami herself dress in a very provocative kimono showing off her huge bust and hugged her curves. She had long red hair and crimson slit eyes. The most noticeable features were the nine red tails behind her and the two fox ears on top of her head.

"Naru-kun," Kyuubi cried out as she tackled him. Naruto was to surprised to say anything at all so he laid there silently holding her as she cried on his chest. Kami smiled and waited till Kyuubi stopped crying.

A few minutes later Naruto felt the weight on his chest to slowly disappear and two puffy crimson eyes stare back at him. "I'm sorry Naru-kun it's my entire fault that you suffered so much. I should never have given the **Uchiha** the sharingan." Naruto did what had come to his mind at that moment and that was to hug her and pet her head.

Kyuubi was shocked to have been forgiven and she felt good as his hand rubbed her head. Kami who was standing next to the bed laughed as Kyuubi started to purr at Naruto's ministrations. Kyuubi blushed when she heard Kami laugh at her and dug her head deeper into Naruto's chest wanting to disappear.

"Kyuubi-chan, I think you should let Naru-kun go now. I have to talk to him still," Kami said as she let out a small chuckle. After Kyuubi let go of Naruto and they all sat on the bed then Kami turn to Naruto and said, "Naru-kun I know it is going to be tough for you down there when you go back so I have decided to help you for all the times you have suffered. I will give you some gifts."

Naruto was excited because he never got a gift before okay maybe once but that was when jii-chan took him out for some ramen and that doesn't really count as a gift. "REALLY!? I never got a gift before," Naruto said. This caused both the female in the room to sadden.

"Yes, I will give you a bloodline called the Rinnegan, which can give the user elemental manipulation, gravity manipulation, read minds, be able to tell if one is telling the truth or not, you can remove a person's soul, the ability to neutralize a incoming attack whether it be natural or elemental, and to see through invisible barriers. That about sums it up but that's not all I'm going to give you. I'm going to improve it to be better then before. It shall be able to cast and destroy genjustu without hand seals, able to tell if one is a bunshin or not, to be able to see and counter your opponent movements, to copy and memorize techniques; you'll also be able to use sharingan techniques like Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Susanoo, and Kamui. You'll gain extra-sensory perception. All in all I combine all the three greatest doujutsu into one which I will call Eikyuten," Kami finish explaining.

Naruto had his jaw wide open as he never heard of something the powerful and COOL!! He will definitely become Hokage now. "WOW!!! Thanks Kami-chan!" he said as he tackled her and nuzzles into her embrace. Kami smile and hugged him back. "But the only problem is that to gain this doujutsu you will have to go through extreme pain to activate it but then all your successors after you shall receive it at the age of 5," she said as Naruto continues to nuzzles her.

"Naru-kun," Kyuubi called as he turned around and looked at her. "I want to give you very high chakra potential, the ability to heal at an abnormal rate, high metabolism, high stamina, increased senses, fox summons, changing your body to be stronger and flexible. Of course me being the head summon but I will always be next to you almost like a partner," Kyuubi said as she got glomped by Naruto.

"Thanks, Kyuu-chan! You're the best," Naruto said making Kyuubi blush and Kami jealous. "Naru-kun I can give you the tiger summon, it's consider on of the legendary summons," said Kami trying to win over Naruto. Kyuubi not being the one to back down accepted the challenge as she and Kami argue back and forth about what they were going to give to their Naru-kun. Naruto sweat dropped as they argue each other as to who gave the better gift.

"Uh Kami-chan, Kyuubi-chan," Naruto called as they both turn and looked at him.

"WHAT!" they shouted as he back into the wall. Seeing that they were scaring him, both calm down and kneeled next to him as he lay down. "We are going to start the process now okay?" Kami asked and Naruto nodded. She motion that she will go first and put her palm over both of Naruto's eyes and a bright white light glowed around her hand. After the process died down, Kyuubi put her hand to his heart and said "This is going to hurt a lot okay?" Seeing Naruto once again nod, she had her hand glow red.

Naruto felt his whole body burn as the bones inside him break to form new stronger denser bones, his muscles tear apart to form new stronger flexible ones, his organs dissolved to form new organs that does twice the work then a normal human body, his skin peeled off to form stronger tighter skin, his 4 senses increased and finally he felt his eyes sting as Kyuubi add night vision and improve eye sight in his normal eyes.

Because of the extreme pain the transformation cause Naruto to active his doujutsu and pass out soon after. Kyuubi and Kami shook the boy lightly to wake him up. "Naru-kun," both females said as he cracks an eye open only to quickly closed as the light was way too bright not to mention the smells came rushing into his nose and the noises he heard rumbled right next to his ear. He let out a cry and tried to block out the noises and smells. Kyuubi's hand glowed red over Naruto's head as he felt everything back to normal.

"Naru-kun I made it so that your senses is sealed now and will slowly increase as you get use to them," Kyuubi explained. Naruto nodded and laid his head on Kami's lap. "Ready for your last gift Naru-kun?" Kami asked as she helped him sit up. "Yosh!" Naruto shouted as he pumped his fist in the air. Kyuubi and Kami let out a giggle and pulled out two scrolls and put it in front of him.

"Naru-kun these are the scrolls to the tiger and fox summons. Normally a person has one but you can have two in a special condition if the boss summons agree to work together," Kami explain to him as he opened the scrolls to find that no one had sign the fox summon and tiger summon. "Just sign your name in blood," Kyuubi said as Naruto bite his thumb and wrote down Naruto but stopped and looked up at Kami and Kyuubi. "Uh what should I write Uzumaki or Namikaze?" Naruto asked as Kami answered "Both." He looked down and tried to write but realize that the cut had healed. He sighed and bit his thumb again and finishes writing.

"Since you are too young right now to summon the boss I will do it for you," Kami said as she snapped her fingers and poof a gigantic 350ft. white tiger appeared. A roar erupted and shook the room. He looked around and saw Kami. "Kami-sama what have you called me here for?" Byyako asked as he bowed down to her. "This is Naruto and his is your new summoner. Your tiger clan and Kyuubi's fox clan shall both serve Naruto for his path ahead shall be tough," she said as she saw the tiger look at the little boy.

"Very well Kami-sama," Byyako agreed. "Boy from now on you shall be able to summon me and my cubs to help you." He turned to Kyuubi and said "I shall make a pact with you and work together with you to help young Naruto here." Kyuubi nodded and they extended their tails to Naruto and touched him. A tattoo appeared on his left forearm and it was Byyako and Kyuubi extending their tails to touch the spiral in the center.

"If that is all I will take my leave now," Byyako said as he saw Kami nodded her head and he disappear in a poof back to his realm. Kami turned to Naruto and said "Naru-kun, it about time you go back."

Naruto glomp Kami and said "Kami-chan why can't I stay here with you I don't want to go back there everyone hates me." Kami smile and ruffle his hair and pulled him up into a hug. "It's okay now the village doesn't hate you now but you have to be a good boy ok?" Naruto nod his head and hugged Kami harder not wanting to let his new friend go.

"When you go back you have to help me get rid of evil that surrounds your world. For every evil soul you kill and send to the Shinigami it shall give you points to see your father or any other soul," Kami said as she felt Naruto hug her tighter. "Don't worry you'll have Kyuubi-chan with you," she said and slowly push Naruto away. Kyuubi grab hold of Naruto and Kami waved goodbye as a bright light envelop them.

A.N.

Eikyuten - Eternal Heaven

Guys and Gals,

I haven't update in two years and I'm truly sorry. To answer your question as to why I haven't updated, it was because I got distracted. I know that might sound lame but I'm one of those people who lose interest in something really fast. After my trip to Japan I was busy with R.O.T.C., then went to France, and got interesting in Rping. When I came back to fanfiction I realized that I had a story so I went and reread it all and I thought it sucked. The plot was good and everything but I had a lot of errors and more ideas I want to incorporate into the story so I rewrote the whole story. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for waiting two years for me to come back. This time I will be writing the whole story till it's complete.

Thanks for reading!!!

Dmvp


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Do not own Naruto!

'_**Jutsu**__'_

'_Thoughts'_

'Normal talking'

**Kami's gift**

(Hokage's office)

It has been a day after the Angel came and took Naruto away to meet Kami. Sarutobi was worried for his 'grandson'. He exhaled smoke and put the pipe back in his mouth as he glare at the pile of paperwork on his desk that seem to get bigger and bigger every time he look at it. At that moment a bright light erupted in the room making Sarutobi closed his eyes for a split second, leaving just enough time for Naruto to jump the old man.

"Jii-chan!!!" Naruto screamed as he tackled his favorite person in the world. Sarutobi's chair slid back and hit the wall behind him under the force of the tackle. He chuckled and pats Naruto on the head.

"Ah! Naruto, how did your talk with Kami-sama go?" Sarutobi asked as he stares at the woman in his office. "Kami-chan was nice to me and gave me a bloodline thingy."

"Bloodline?" Sarutobi's eyes widen. "Yup and it kick ass. I'll be Hokage in no time." Naruto proclaimed. "Can you explain it Naruto?" Kyuubi sat down on the chair and retold everything that happened in heaven as Sarutobi rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming. "So….Kyuubi-san.." Sarutobi started. "I want to take him on a training trip with me if you don't mind Hiruzen-san?" Kyuubi interrupted him.

"Not without me," said Jiraiya as he jumped in through the window. Sarutobi sighed and let Naruto go. "Alright but be back for the exams." "Hai," both said as they turn around to leave as they were stopped by Sarutobi. "Wait not so fast. I need to give you something Naruto." Sarutobi stood up and walked to the portrait of the 4th and unlock the safe behind the picture. He pulled out 4 scrolls and two beautiful katanas. He turned around and hand the stuff to Naruto. "These are from your parents. I wish you a safe trip Naruto. Come back stronger." Naruto reached out and grab them out of the old man's hands. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jii-chan."

And like that was the last thing the Hokage heard of the blond for then next 9 years.

-----------------------------------------------------

(9 years later)

Kotetsu and Izumo sat at the gate bored out of their minds. Not once did anyone walk by not even a bug or fly. "Just wake me up if something happens," said Izumo as he put his head down and Kotetsu looked into the distance seeing three figures walking towards them. "Hey Izumo," as he shook his buddy next to him, stirring the man to look up. "Jiraiya-sama?!?" Izumo said as he recognizes the old perverted man. "Hehe…." Jiraiya giggled as he stared at Kyuubi's bust. Kyuubi's right eye twitched, even if they spent 9 years together she still couldn't stand his perverseness. She smacks the back of his head and huffed making her already big bust even bigger. "Owww….why do I always have to get hit?" Jiraiya complained. "I Jiraiya and my apprentice Naruto and Kyuu have returned from our training trip." Kotetsu and Izumo stood up and saluted Jiraiya and let them pass.

------------------------------------------------------

(Hokage's office)

The aged Hokage sighed as he finishes the last of the accursed paperwork and lay back in his chair thinking of Naruto. Speaking of the devil, the door open to reveal 3 people he had been wanting to see. Jiraiya was the same as always except the wrinkles on his face is more evident then last time. Kyuubi was the now 5'6" wearing a crimson kimono with a white outline of a fox, her tails and fox ears have disappeared as well as her slit eyes. Sarutobi's eyes widen and blood seep out of his nose as he stared at her bust that was slightly covered by the kimono, it was enough to see and left the rest to your imagination.

The Hokage coughed and wiped his nose and turn to look at the man standing next to Kyuubi. He was roughly 5'11" with long blond hair that reached his mid back tied in a low ponytail. He had a lean muscular body and his face lost all traces of baby fat. His whiskers marks were gone making him look like an exact replica of his father. He wore a black _hakama and a white kimono with blue Sakura blossoms scattered across the front and back, the kimono it self reach the bottom of his calf. The kimono was open like a V neck that stretched all the way down to meet the top of his hakama, it was held together by a button, showing his exposed chest and the first's necklace. The sleeves hid his bandage hands and he had his right arm resting in front, inside the kimono (like Itachi and he will almost always have his right arm like this). Inside he had two belts that cross each other; it held his pouch in the back and had two small loops on the left side that held his two katana. The first katana sheath was black with a blue dragon. The blade was about 4 ½ ft the handle was near 1 ft. wrapped in white wrapping. The second katana was slightly longer then the first its sheath was red with a white tiger; the handle was wrapped in black wrappings. On his right thigh was his holster. The ends of his pants were bandage in white and he had black ninja sandals. _

"Hey Jii-chan," his soft silky voice rung out making Kyuubi shiver. No matter how many times she heard his voice it was always so arousing and made her feel warm. "Naruto?!? wow you change so much. Now tell me how much you have improved." Sarutobi motion for them to sit as Jiraiya started talking. After explaining Naruto's skills, Sarutobi recollected his jaw of the ground and beam in happiness that his grandson grew so strong. "So as I presume you skills are way too advance to be a genin but what rank shall I give you…?" Sarutobi said to himself as he took a puff of his pipe. "Jii-chan do you think I can be a Jounin?" Sarutobi look up "Yes you can." "Sensei, I don't agree I think he should be a Sannin," Jiraiya said. "EH!?!" Naruto was shock he would have never even thought of being a Sannin. "Hmm….but we already have 3 Sannin if he were to be on then it would be like Yonnin or something."

"Yeah but Orochimaru is not a leaf ninja anymore so his Sannin rank shouldn't be in use. If Naruto here took it then we would have a complete set again."

"Hmm…I see where you coming from." After thinking for awhile Sarutobi nodded. "Ok, I have decided to give the rank of Sannin to Naruto."

"YATTA!!!" Naruto jumped out of his chair and hugged Sarutobi. Jiraiya and Kyuubi

both kind of shock as Naruto was never was this loud ever.

'_He must be pretty excited to yell like that'_ Kyuubi thought.

"Okay I shall inform the council and village about this. Go home and rest come back in 2

hours and we shall start your ceremony." Sarutobi shooing them out the door as he call the counsel for a meeting.

--------------------------------------------------

(Counsel's meeting room)

Sarutobi sat in his chair waiting for all of the members to file in and take their seat.

"Hokage-sama what is it that is so important that you call us here?" asked Shikaku.

"Today Naruto have come back from his training trip. Originally I was going to let him take the genin exams but it seems he was far stronger then I thought so I have decided to give him a new rank," Sarutobi informed them as he saw Danzou's fist clench.

"Oh and what rank have you given him Hokage-sama?" asked Shibi.

"Sannin."

"Sannin?!?!" Homura shouted as Koharu slapped the back of his head. "Sarutobi, Sannin is a high rank are you sure Naruto-san is fit for the position not to mention we already have 3 sannins."

Sarutobi nodded back to his female teammate and explain what Jiraiya had said. The counsel quickly agreed.

"I think it is best if we offer him the CRA," Koharu stated and most of the heads in the room nod. "I cannot force it on him but if he wishes than I shall be. If that's it then this meeting is dismissed. The ceremony shall be hold in an hour." Sarutobi stood up and walked out as everyone followed suit.

-----------------------------------------------------

(On the balcony of the Hokage tower)

"Everyone today we shall have a complete set of Sannins again. You shall witness Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto receive the rank of Sannin!" Sarutobi announced as the crowd roared in approval. "Naruto please step forward and kneel." Naruto kneel before the Hokage and bowed. "Do you accept the rank of Sannin?"

"I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, accept the rank of Sannin." Sarutobi handed Naruto a leaf head band. Naruto stood up and smile down at the crowd. After the incident a couple years ago most of the village respects him but still there were a minute amount of people who still hate him. But hate at least their were people who respect him best some than none.

------------------------------------------------------

(Hokage Office)

Naruto stood in Sarutobi's office wearing his leaf headband around his neck.

"Jii-chan, do you need something?"

"Actually Naruto I have to hand you the keys to your compound and tell you that even if you're a sannin you haven't had a lot of teamwork chances so I will assign you to be an assistant helper on a team."

"Hmm…that's quite alright. So who's team am I going to be on?"

"I haven't assign teams yet but comeback for the team meeting this afternoon and you'll know."

"Ok, Jii-chan." Naruto shimmer and disappeared leaving the gaping Hokage behind.

---------------------------------------------

Naruto was idly walking down the streets with his right hand resting in front of his body but inside of his kimono, his left hand hidden inside his sleeve. It's been quite a long time since he was in Konoha. He had an hour left and decide to get something to eat he was sill unaware of the girls and women on the street looking at him.

-----------------------------------------------

Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yuugao were sitting around talking about their day so far.

"Did you hear this Naruto guy got the rank of Sannin and he is barely 13," Yuugao said.

"Yeah I heard he was trained be Jiraiya-sama. What do you think Anko?" Kurenai looked to her friend. "Hmmm…sure whatever," Anko replied.

"What are you staring at?" Hana asked as the girls followed Anko's line of sight to see a blonde sitting on the stool. Blushes appeared on their faces as both Anko and Hana drooled.

"What can I get you young man?" the bartender asked. "Give me a plate of dango and your best sake." A few minutes later the man came back and gave Naruto his order. During this time a few females had walked up to him and asked him out which he denied. He took a swig at the bottle and turns his head to the right glancing upon the table of women who he had identify as Kurenai Yuuhi, Uzuki Yuugao, Mitarashi Anko, and Inuzuka Hana. He smiled at them seeing them blush and took a bite of his dango pulling it extremely slowly off the skewer letting the sauce drip down his chin.

In a flash Anko was in front of him about to lick the sauce off him only for his hand to hold back her head as he slowly licked off the sauce teasing her. The other girls blush and fidget in their seats as Anko growled at him. He took the dango in his teeth and using his hand to force her lips to part. He closes the distance between them as everyone in the room held their breath. Anko's breathing got heavier almost panting as Naruto put the dango into her mouth with his lips centimeters away from hers. He stared into her eyes for a second as her breath caught her throat, she felt her knees weakening, and her stomach had butterflies fluttering. Naruto pulled back and smiled at her letting his hand go. He turned around to the bartender and paid his bill leaving with his sake and dango. But not before giving a foxy smile at Kurenai, Yuugao, and Hana.

--------------------------------------------

Naruto walked outside and laughed who knew flirting was so much fun especially when he was taught in the arts of seduction by Kyuubi. He finished his dango and continues towards the tower.

(Back inside the bar)

Anko stood there lost in the feeling Naruto had left her in. Kurenai shook Anko softly breaking her from her dream like state. Anko snapped out of it and was extremely turned on. She chewed the on the dango and turned to Kurenai who was flushed red. Anko shallow and grinned. "Anko-chan lets get heading to the tower," Kurenai said as she and Anko both left in a swirl of leaves.

---------------------------------------------------

(Hokage's offices)

Sarutobi sat in his chair as waiting for all the jounin's to arrive. Just as he was about to start talking the door open to reveal Naruto coming in with a bottle of sake in his left hand. Everyone's eyes were on Naruto as he walked right past them and sitting on the corner of the Hokage's table. Every ninja in the room froze. No one can do that not even Jiraiya, Sarutobi's favorite student. They were waiting for the Hokage to yell at Naruto or something of that sort. Naruto took a sip of his sake and said, "Hey Jii-chan." By now every ninja even Kakashi was shock. Who in the world disrespects the Hokage like that? Just one day into being Sannin and he gotten himself into trouble already. Now he was going to get it but nothing came. "Naruto how was the tour around Konoha?" Sarutobi giggled in his head as all the ninja's jaw hit the ground. "Eh…mostly the same but it seems like some new stores opened." Naruto said as he looked around the room smirking at the ninjas. "Alright since everyone is here, let's begin." Sarutobi pulled out a crystal ball and showed the genin test. After a couple of minutes of watching he put the ball away and cleared his throat. "Those who wish to take a team please raise your hand." A couple of jounin's hands raise in them were Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma. "You are free to request your students." Kakashi said "I would like to request Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and the third person doesn't really matter."

Kurenai step up, "I believe Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino would be good under me."

Asuma puffed out smoke as he said "I'll take Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.

"Hmm…that seems reasonable your requests accepted. Now Naruto who team do you want to be on?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto said "I will be on Kakashi's team."

Sarutobi nod and said "Naruto here even thought is a Sannin needs to improve and learn teamwork since this year is an uneven amount of genins Naruto will act like your third team member, he will help you train the genins, and help lead the team. Do you understand Kakashi?" Seeing Kakashi nod, he turn and gave out more information.  
"Your team should be ready to be picked up by now, I wish you luck."

-------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Short chapter I know don't complain thought I was busy well I'll keep make short chapters that are more frequent then long chapter that take forever to post.

I have also decided on the harem:

Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Yuugao, Hana, Temari, Tenten, Kami, Kyuubi, and Yami.

(Maybe) Tsume, Shizune, Hanabi, Shion, Koyuki, Godaime Mizukage, Tsunade, Konan, Tsunami, Mikoto, Rin, Haku, Yugito, Nibi, Sasame, Yakumo, Matsuri, Hokuto, Toki, Haruna, Hisame, Tsubaki, Fuka, Guren, Ayame, Amaru, and Emi

I have to think this over and rewatch all the episodes again. Hmm...maybe add or subtract some girls. The Harem is not permanent yet.

DMVP


End file.
